


说好不哭

by thecatmademedoit



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 平行世界au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatmademedoit/pseuds/thecatmademedoit
Summary: 沙雕文（别信
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Fernando Redondo
Kudos: 7





	说好不哭

01  
佩雷斯要卖雷东多在更衣室已经不是秘密，所有人都说，他会在这个夏季前往米兰。  
  
只有古蒂不信。  
  
最后一节训练课，雷东多没有来。  
  
他为什么没有来？是已经去米兰了吗？劳尔说贝卢斯科尼亲自给他打电话邀请他加入AC米兰。试问，又有谁能有勇气拒绝副总理的橄榄枝呢？佩雷斯想清算巨星便拿雷东多开刀，就算他深爱着皇马，以他的心气，离开是必然的……古蒂不准自己想这件事，他疯狂地投入训练透支自己的体力，然后在教练哨音响起的刹那扶着球框狂吐。  
  
劳尔担心地看了古蒂一眼，想去安慰两句，又觉得没这个必要。他心里深深地明白，没有谁可以终老伯纳乌，最终大家都要离开，费尔南多去米兰，不见的是件坏事。  
  
只是那家伙……  
  
劳尔无可奈何地叹了口气，还是抓着古蒂的水杯朝他走过去。  
  
“你啊什么时候能够不逞强？该放水的时候就该放水啊。“  
  
古蒂还在干呕，筋疲力竭后的恶心感让他头晕目眩。  
  
水……水，他需要水！  
  
抢过劳尔手中的瓶子，打开，一股脑地浇向自己的脸，够痛快。  
  
“我好了，走吧。”  
  
02  
古蒂喜欢雷东多，没有人知道。  
  
毕竟，一个是伯纳乌王子，一个是还未坐稳首发的高光替补。怎么看，他们都不可能有过多的交集。  
  
可喜欢这种事，就是不知道它是什么时候来的。也许是被那一头飘逸的金发吸引，也许是抢圈时的相视一笑，尽管古蒂并不确定雷东多在对着自己的笑，又也许只是在球员通道不经意地一撇，那抹高大的白色身影就闯入了心间。  
  
喜欢雷东多的人千千万，古蒂知道自己是在做白日梦，他渺小的喜欢不可能得到回应，只要想想雷东多和他说话的次数就能想明白了。但喜欢是不可理喻的，古蒂无法忘记雷东多抚摸自己头发那次，他的手掌那么温暖干燥，脸上的笑是那么明快动人，雪莉酒似的眼瞳注视着你，给古蒂深情缱绻的错觉。  
  
独自在更衣室呆了很久，古蒂才收拾好背包准离开。开门的瞬间，门也打开了。抬头，一怔，是雷东多——他一副休闲装扮，白衬衫配米色直筒裤，咖啡色的皮鞋擦得很亮，简单又不失风度。总之，这个男人穿什么都好看。  
  
雷东多也没想到这个时间更衣室还有人。他不想大家都在的时候来清柜子，也不想遭受同情的目光。想一个人在伯纳乌走走，哪里都看看。  
  
“你好。”  
  
古蒂心酸地发觉雷东多一时间想不起他的名字。  
  
“你好，我是古蒂。”  
  
“我知道你是谁。”  
  
雷东多是真的知道。这个金发小子是在自己加盟皇马后半年从青训营提到一线队的。卡佩罗曾私下评价他灵气十足，不过是个有缺陷的天才球员。他的身板过于单薄，就像现在——古蒂刚冲完澡后的身体湿漉漉的，头发梢上甚至在滴水。脸颊、锁骨、膝盖上都泛着运动后特殊的潮红，让他整个人看上去像个半熟的桃子。  
  
他和自己一样，都喜欢写意潇洒地踢球。古蒂从来都是用眼神防守。这明明是一句吐槽的话，可现在雷东多念起，却觉得可爱万分。  
  
“您是……来告别的吗？”  
  
自觉和他没有熟到用你来称呼的地步，古蒂挠挠头，侧开了身体，以为雷东多要进来。  
  
“算是吧。”雷东多问：“里面没人了吧。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
古蒂正准备离开，雷东多忽然叫住了他。  
  
“不如陪我一会吧。”  
  
还以为耳朵聋了，古蒂指着自己，不可思议道：“我吗？”  
  
雷东多微笑着点头。  
  
“除了你这里还有谁呢？  
  
03  
“这件球衣可以送给我吗？”  
  
雷东多的指尖划过挂着的6号球衣，随即将它拽下递给古蒂。  
  
“谢谢……”这件球衣烫得古蒂手心冒汗，他鼓起勇气问：“他们都说您要离开了？”  
  
雷东多极坦然地承认：“是的，我已经通过米兰体检了。”  
  
古蒂呼吸一滞，亲耳听到雷东多谈这件事他的心反倒平静了下来。  
  
“怎么了？一脸失望的样子。”  
  
古蒂用力地吸气，在慢慢地把空气吐出来，然后，眼角就酸了。  
  
“我……我们都不想你走，你就是皇马的6号，永远都是。”  
  
雷东多轮廓深刻的脸庞上浮起一丝若有若无的失落，他很耐心地跟古蒂说：“Jose，我可以这样喊你吗？不要轻易说‘永远’这个词，它太过美丽也太过残忍，没有人能承受它的重量。”他们通过长长的球员通道来到球场，夕阳下的伯纳乌静谧宏大，它就悄悄地屹立在那，看着人来人散。  
  
雷东多温柔地望着古蒂，这个男孩年轻，还有那数不尽的朝气和活力。他的成长和未来都会被这片荣耀又残酷的草皮所见证，一定意义上，像古蒂劳尔这样的年轻人是幸运的。  
  
讲不出是羡慕还是什么，总之，当血橙色的夕阳晕到古蒂的脸上时，雷东多的心头窜上了一阵微弱的电流。  
  
“号码也是。不管是1号还是99号，在它看似永恒的生命里会经历不同的人。区别在于伟大还是渺小，铭记时间的长短。你相信吗，十年以后……不，也许不需要十年，当人们再提及皇马的6号，肯定不止会想到费尔南多雷东多。”  
  
古蒂攥紧了拳头，他不想哭，可是泪腺倏地发胀，那些又酸又烫的泪就装满了眼眶顺着鼻翼滑下。他就笔直地站着，低垂着头，初夏的风微燥，煽动得他更控制不住自己的情绪。  
  
“嘿……”雷东多被古蒂的眼泪吓坏了，下意识地揽过古蒂的肩膀将他带入自己怀里，“怎么哭了呢？”  
  
古蒂松开了拳头，然后崩溃地抱紧了雷东多。  
  
也不知道过了多久，古蒂的眼泪渐渐止住，他的声音很低很软，在雷东多听来却格外的倔强。  
  
“我不管其他人怎么评价，在我心里，你永远是6号，伯纳乌的6号……”  
  
古蒂揉着眼泪从雷东多怀里挣开，非常不好意思地半捂着脸。  
  
“其实我一直、一直很……欣赏你。我很努力地、很努力地训练，就是想有越来越多的机会和你一起首发，我喜欢和你在一个球场上踢球，看着你的背影就觉得自己还能一直跑一直跑……”  
  
“我都不知道，原来在队里我还有个小球迷？”  
  
雷东多用笑容掩盖心慌，他刚才是真的手足无措。没有经验面对小孩，尽管古蒂才比他小？小七岁吧，更没有经验安慰哭泣的人，不论是男孩还是女孩，他都没有办法说些好听的话来哄人，但，今天不同。  
  
古蒂的眼睛哭得红红的，是真的伤着心了。

雷东多用手指擦掉他眼角噙着的泪，轻柔地托着他的脸，装作生气地说：“我可不喜欢鼻涕虫哦。”  
  
没想到古蒂的眼泪又憋不住涌了出来，雷东多彻底没了办法，他再次把古蒂搂进怀里，用力地压着他。古蒂就这样撞到他的胸口，听着雷东多超大声的心跳声——扑通，扑通，扑通。  
  
04  
那天是怎么结束的古蒂已经忘了，他只记得是雷东多开车送他回家，在车里他们闲聊了很多，比如你喜欢吃什么？觉得马德里哪家餐厅最棒，西班牙哪里的海滩最适合度假……刻意避免聊足球，只是因为不想勾起心中的万千烦恼丝。  
  
最后古蒂解开安全带，跟雷东多告别。  
  
天已经完全黑了，哭过以后的古蒂整张脸都显得格外娇弱，原本湛蓝色的眸子黯了下去，暖黄色的灯光映在眼中，温暖且纯净。  
  
“谢谢你送我球衣，谢谢。”  
  
雷东多的胳膊撑在车窗上，他的发被晚风吹了起来，古蒂因此看不清他的神情。  
  
“我很高兴你喜欢这件球衣。还有，”雷东多指了指自己的眼睛，“以后少哭鼻子。”  
  
古蒂笑了，郑重地答应。  
  
“嗯，我答应你。”  
  
“叫我费尔南多。”  
  
“嗯，费尔南多，我答应你。”  
  
“那说好了？”  
  
“说好了。”  
  
雷东多驱车离开，后视镜中古蒂变得越来越小直到成为一个黑点消失在了夜色中，而古蒂也看着那红色的尾灯最终被遥远的天际吞噬。  
  
七月一日，费尔南多雷东多官宣米兰，尘埃落定。  
  
古蒂把那件6号球衣保存了起来，连同那份不可见得了光的感情一起，埋在了心底最深的地方。  
  
fin


End file.
